infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Samurai (Film)
Golden Samurai is a superhero film based on the superhero Golden Samurai, and the fifth film in the Infinite Ultimate Cinematic Universe. It is also the fifth film in Chapter 1. Plot Summary When Damian Cullen's life is threatened by a dangerous being known as the Black Samurai, he finds his whole world turned upside down when he discovers he is the next in line for the title of Golden Samurai. Under the tutelage of Harry Redman, Damian must learns to hone his powers and use them against this threat, as the safety of the planet rests on his shoulders. Synopsis In an ancient temple headed by the Golden Samurai Yashen, the samurai all strive to protect the world from any threat. One day, the second-in-command Red Samurai senses an attack and is proved right when the Black Samurai, a former student of Yashen who turned to the dark side and his apprentice Winger attack the temple. The Black Samurai and his Shadowmen slaughter many of the samurai and he severely injures Yashen, who barely escapes with the Red Samurai. Knowing he will soon die, Yashen orders the Red Samurai, going under the name Harry Redman to find his successor. He chooses a troubled young man named Damian Cullen, although Harry initially objects to this. However, the Black Samurai and Winger also catch wind of this and decide to go after them. As Damian meets with his friends Suzie Thompson and Alex Roth, he is suddenly attacked by the Black Samurai, who tries to kill him. He is saved by the Red Samurai, who transports him to safety. Damian meets Yashen, who tells him of his true heritage before dying. Harry allows Damian some time to think about it and Damian goes to see his father Roger, who tells him that he knows about the power of the Golden Samurai. Damian agrees to be trained and he and Harry get off to a rocky start. However, the two are able to overcome their differences and Harry successfully trains Damian. Damian returns home and is chastised by both Suzie and Alex, but chooses not to tell them what is going on. Winger then faces Damian, who takes on his Golden Samurai persona and fights him. However, Damian has not unlocked any of his powers and is easily defeated, and is teleported away, although Suzie and Alex are accidentally brought along. Damian is then forced to reveal his identity to them as Harry heals him. Harry then teaches him the way of fire as Suzie and Alex look on. Alex persuades Suzie to tell Damian about her feelings and she attempts to do so, but is shut down by Harry. The Black Samurai, meanwhile, finds an ancient gauntlet that he takes a puts on, declaring himself as the Dark Samurai, an ancient evil Samurai. The Black Samurai takes the lives of his Shadowmen and imbues some of his power into Winger. Suzie, deciding to ignore Harry’s advice, is about to tell Damian about her feelings, but they are interrupted when Black Samurai and Winger attack. Black Samurai brutally defeats Harry and leaves him for dead. Golden Samurai does his best to stop them, and unlocks his teleporting ability and teleports to Herrigan City with Suzie and Alex. Unfortunately, Black Samurai and Winger do the same thing and he is forced to fight the both of them. Black Samurai brutally injures Golden Samurai with his new powers and Winger backs him up. Golden Samurai is about to five up when Yashen comes to him and tells him that he knows how to unlock all of his powers. He helps Golden Samurai, who quickly unlocks every powers as Red Samurai looks on and joins him. Golden Samurai stops Winger, whose life force is then absorbed by Black Samurai in a last-ditch effort to kill Golden Samurai. However, Golden Samurai creates the Sword of Light and kills Black Samurai, destroying his power in the process. Golden Samurai looks on as Yashen fades away with a smile. Damian thanks Harry for helping him and Harry states he needs to teach him about the rest of his powers and the two decide to leave to train, but not before Damian says his goodbyes. He says goodbye to Alex and shares a heartfelt goodbye with Roger before confirming that Suzie’s feelings for him are mutual. The two kiss as Golden Samurai and Red Samurai set off on their next adventure. In a post-credits scene, a hand is seen touching an ancient orb and promises to destroy planet Earth. The person responsible is revealed to be Verminex, detailing his plan. Cast * Josh Hutcherson as Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai * Mark Wahlberg as Harry Redman/Red Samurai * Mark Strong as Black Samurai * Bella Thorne as Suzie Thompson * RJ Cyler as Alex Roth * Jason Bateman as Roger Cullen * Taron Egerton as Winger * Charles Dance as Yashen/Golden Samurai * Tim Guinee as Brown Samurai * Madchen Amick as Blue Samurai * Jason Isaacs as Verminex (Uncredited Cameo) Appearances Locations * Herrigan City * Samurai Temple Items Species Organisations * Samurai Order Production Notes